blobleiofandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
In order to not let this wiki fall into anarchy and let administrators not be confused on who to ban. We need rules in order to run the wiki so that nobody can think that they can do whatever they want. Please read these rules if you are training to become a part of Staff Rules Abuse Of Power Abusing power is NOT okay by any means if you are a staff of the wiki, you may be demoted for such actions Power Abuse (Rollback) 1.) Reverse all the edits done by multiple users (Punishment: Ban from staff & 10 Day Ban) Power Abuse (Chat Moderator) 1.) Banning & kicking people from chat for no reason (Punishment: Warning on first offense, demotion on second) Power Abuse (Discussions Moderator) 1.) Closing and Removing posts for no reason (Punishment: Warning on first offense, demotion on second) 2.) Editing Comments & Blog posts for no reason (Punishment: Varies, if insulting user by using power then demotion) Power Abuse (Content Moderator) 1.) Deleting pages for no reason (Punishment: Demotion and banned for 3 days) 2.) Protecting pages for no reason (Punishment: Minor warning) 3.) Vandalism of the Front Page Power Abuse (Administrator) 1.) Blocking people for no reason (Punishment: Demotion) 2.) Vandalism of the Media Wiki pages (Punishment: Demotion) 3.) Changing the Skin & Format to something off-topic (Punishment: Demotion) Vandalism Minor Vandalism Minor Vandalism will be given a warning, However if you get a second one its a 1 day ban. If you do Major Vandalism If you do Major Vandalism then you will get a 10 day ban without any warnings. If it is a second offense then you will be banned permanently. False information False information that is intentionally added by you may give you a punishment if caught, however this depends on the offense. Deleting Alerts or Tophats and other templates Deleting Alerts or Tophats is not okay unless the Staff gives you permission to. This is a minor offense so you can't get banned for it unless you are being annoying. Spamming Spamming in the chat Spamming in the chat is not okay, if you are caught spamming in the chat the chat, then you might get a ban depending on the severity of the violation. Spamming in the comments section Spamming in the comment section is not okay, it may also get you banned from the whole wiki depending on the severity of your actions. Profanity Swearing is okay, however 18+ Profanity is not okay and may get you banned from the chat depending on the severity. Also do not swear directly at a person on the wiki or that might get you a ban. Vote Spamming Vote spamming on polls is not okay, and if you are caught then you will get a 3 day ban. If you think it was a glitch that caused you to vote spam, then contact the Staff of the wiki. Alternate Accounts Alternate Accounts are okay, however they are restricted from voting to avoid Vote Spamming. Abusing of an alt account If you are caught having a secret alternate account that has been guilty breaking the rules, then you will be banned from the wiki Permanently. Sharing Personal Information Sharing Personal Information or giving out personal information of another individual in the comments or on chat is not allowed, and will give you a Permanent Ban Inappropriate Pictures Adding pictures that is 18+ is not okay and will give you a 1 Year Ban Suggestions Please do not post suggestions here, post them in the Bloble.io Conception wiki Edit Farming Edit Farming is not okay, and it can restrict you from having Edit Rewards if caught. Edit farming will not give you a ban